


Memoir Collection

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Series: Memoirs of a Valkyrie [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Memoir, No Smut, Valeria POV, Valkyrie - Freeform, first person POV, naturally, take on ancient time happenings, using a OC to explore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: Valeria Santori. Was a priestess of Eos first, then friend to the healer savior, and now a messanger Valkyrie of Bahamut. Tied forever to the accursed.





	1. Memoir #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeria discusses deaths meaning for her.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152094062@N06/37551645352/in/dateposted-public/)

Death. The undeniable and unmistakable end to all mortals. The common topic of many conversations and musings since the beginning of creation. How would it happen? How would it feel? What was waiting after? I was no different.

   As a child, I thought of death innocently. I did not connect fear to death; only a romantic curiosity. My parents had taught me the ways of our Goddess Eos, the mother of all, and death was only a doorway into a new realm. A new life, a new beginning to fulfill your desires. I fantasized that the goddess would take me easily in my sleep and a wondrous journey with loved ones would begin….As I said I was innocent, before my young mind was shown the ugly side to death.

    Once I entered Eos temple as a healing priestess I saw many deaths. More than not they were unpleasant. Young and old pleading for release from a life that was unkind to them. Loved ones being separated from each other much too early. My view on death couldn’t help but shift from my experience. I still did not fear death but I began to pray to my goddess that whatever death awaited me, it would be quick. I was experienced enough to not ask for it to painless.  

    The next time my outlook on death changed was at the same time the whole world changed. Ifrit’s wrath, the descent of the meteor, waring astrals and a new plague none could stop, was the first time I feared death. Death suddenly became something unrecognizable. If someone was lucky they would die as a human otherwise what people came to call the black scourge distorted death. Only hours after death, a body covered in black splotches would resurrect as a monster. The only seemingly conscious thought remaining was to destroy and devour. Those mutated beings were known as daemons, evil incarnate.

   All I knew after seeing loved ones and strangers become monsters that destroyed everything they touched, was that I did not want to go that way. I did not want to cheat death by becoming something that destroyed loved ones without a second thought. Only to be dealt death a second time with a questionable afterlife waiting. Would those souls corrupt with darkness still be welcomed into the next life? I prayed that all those who were taken by the scourge still found peace in the goddesses realm but that uncertainty shook me.

     I am not sure how I avoided contacting the scourge in those early years. Perhaps it was Eos power in my veins or perhaps it was because of my close vicinity to the one man that could heal people of the unhealable scourge. I had tried to heal afflicted people but to no avail. When Ardyn Lucis Caelum, a man I had known for five years, the son of Lord Lucis Caelum who I served, suddenly revealed his healing powers, I was shocked, to say the least. Ardyn possessed the magical abilities unique to the Lucis Caelum line but it was only when faced with the death of his sister Sunniva did Ardyn’s healing ability become known.

    Ardyn had succeeded in removing the scourge from his sister but failed at saving her from death. It was a bittersweet moment to know that my best friend would not have to suffer a second death as a horrendous monster but to accept that her presence no longer resided in my world was hard. Ardyn though had a much harder time accepting that his beloved little sister, the purest and most happy of souls was gone, eaten away by a sickness that he could have prevented if he only had known he had the power. With her death, the only family he had left was his cousin Izunia Lucis Caelum. 

     No one really questioned this new healing power Ardyn displayed and put to use as he traveled the lands of Lucis. Healing any and all who were afflicted. People were more than grateful and didn’t question their savior in a time of need. Izunia, Gilgamesh and I had talked to Ardyn about his power a little after its reveal but he had no explanation. We decided eventually that it was a latent ability within the divine powers Bahamut had blessed the Lucis Caelum line with. Izunia though never displayed Ardyn’s power of healing. If only I had known Izunia’s building resentment towards that fact had begun to grow from that point on. 

    Ardyn was like a man possessed after his sister’s demise and I was of a similar mind. I and Gilgamesh accompanied him for many years. I helped where I could, lessening his burden with my now seemingly inadequate healing abilities. It had been hard to believe in the beginning how much more efficient and powerful Ardyn’s healing ability was. He was as powerful as the then healers of old when Eos first blessed my family with the divine power of healing. Never seeming to tire, going day in and day out without rest. Healing as many people he could during and in the wake of the Astral war.

   In that time, as chaos slowly diminished to something resembling structure, death stayed constant on my mind. I often wondered if today would be the day Ardyn, Gilgamesh and I would fall to a horde of daemons. Truly I did not believe we would live to an old age. The main goal for all of us was to try and eradicate the scourge with no thought to what would become of us. When Bahamut descended to the mortal realm and bequeathed unto Ardyn the crystal and declaring him the chosen King of light who would be the one to save the world, a tightly wound coil of tension had released in my chest. To have an Astrals backing must mean that we, that Ardyn was doing what was right.  

   Ardyn continued on in his pilgrimage of healing people and also begun forging covenants with the new Oracle also ordained by Bahamut to help Ardyn. Although the world was a mess, people suffering everywhere, our small group instilled hope to all. It was not a secret that Ardyn was chosen by Bahamut to save the world, that our group was set out on a mission to seek the blessing of the remaining astrals. Things finally seemed to be going right in the world. Ardyn was healing the world of the scourge while Izunia helped rebuild civilization as the appointed leader. The magical Lucis Caelum family was the new royal lineage with Solheim’s left in ashes.

   Even when I contracted the scourge I did not worry. Why would I? Ardyn was there and could heal me at any time. I had told no one at the time because the last of the covenants would be formed and then his ascension would take place. Why put stress on him when he would banish all of the darkness soon enough?   
   When the Oracle was lost during the last covenant with Shiva, my minor infliction of the scourge seemed even more meaningless in comparison. We all grieved for her, for Kathrine who was Oracle and friend to all she met. Yet once again, Ardyn felt the loss of a loved one most acutely, for him and the Oracle had become lovers during their year traveling together. It had hurt to see them together, but it hurt even worse to see his heart crushed once more. Gilgamesh and I provided what comfort we could to Ardyn, strengthening him enough to carry on and ascend. It was obvious his endurance mentally and physically was wearing thin, ready to finish the task set before him by Bahamut.

    The day of Ardyn’s ascension is when I first had an inkling that my death would not be pleasant. I had known for a while that the plasmodium’s, the darkness, Ardyn absorbed was reeking havoc on his body. Several times I had seen his true appearance when his tightly held illusion wavered. The dark blood leaking from his eyes, and dark veins stretched across his skin. His altered appearance was startling but it made sense to me that there would be some kind of side effect from taking in so much of the scourge. Ardyn’s altered appearance never bothered me though because I never saw a change in his mind. Unlike patients in the late stages of having the scourge, Ardyn did not display irrational anger or acts of violence. He continued to be the goofy insufferable man who could make a whole room laugh or feel at ease. A man people couldn’t help but flock to and love.

        But when I saw his illusion stripped by the crystal and what many would think, grotesque appearance put on display, I knew all would not end well. People are easily startled and scared by a sickly appearance and with Ardyn looking very similar to one soon to change into a daemon did not help. Upon hearing Izunia, Ardyn’s cousin and declared King of Lucis demonize Ardyn, my fate was made clear. Looking up into Izunia’s eyes filled with contempt and unease, I knew he believed his words to be true. Later when Izunia tried to sway my mind to his side I would learn how he long believed Ardyn wasn’t fit as the chosen King. That he had seen the darkness within Ardyn change him; thank the crystals light that the daemon was made visible for all to see. I did not care for the falsehoods Izunia spewed and knowing him, I knew he would soon give me an ultimatum. And I knew I would choose Ardyn. Whatever Ardyn’s fate would be, that would also be mine. I couldn’t allow the man I loved and best friend be tossed aside alone. Especially when I saw Gilgamesh, a man held dear to Ardyn’s heart turn his back on him. Choosing his own life over falling with a daemon.

       It did not come as a surprise, when after denying all the opportunities given by Izunia to rebuke Ardyn, that I was sentenced to death. Tryin to break Ardyn out of his cell was the action that sealed my fate as a conspirator with the daemon. When Izunia discovered that I was also infected with the scourge, he no longer viewed me as the woman he had chased after for so many years. Just another person being controlled by the daemonic miasma energy.

     When Izunia revealed that I would be burned at the stake, I couldn’t help but let out a hysterical laugh. Never in my imagination, had I thought about being burned at the stake, much less executed as a daemon witch. The powers I possess also being named corrupt. I do resent that because of my choice in supporting Ardyn, I doomed all of my family with Eos divine gift to be seen as witches.   
   I had also never expected to have Ardyn join me in death. All though I had fallen for him from the moment I met him, I never imagined his death. Ardyn had always seemed like a never fading bright light. The thought of him not being present in the world seemed absurd. How ironic that veiled truth was. Although my bright Ardyn would not be the one who would remain, that part did die.  

    Although Ardyn was angry at me for not keeping quiet and staying alive, I was glad to stand by his side. Thinking it was going to be my last time to speak to him, I let my love show. A love that surpassed the friendship we had shared for many years. I was still unsure if we would be granted a place in the afterlife since we both were tainted with daemonic darkness. My only hope as the flames licked my skin was that I would follow wherever Ardyn was going. The painful heat bearable when I heard Ardyn’s soothing words of his own reciprocated love. I figured he only said those words to give me solace but I didn’t care. I took his words to heart and was completely at peace, my prayer from childhood being answered as a quick death from smoke inhalation took me. It was not a pleasant death but I was ready to enter the next chapter with Ardyn…how naive I still was.  

    Death was taken from me. I did not die a second death as a daemon but I did become other. Bahamut plucked my soul from its pathway into the afterlife and charged me with a duty. I would be his messenger, a Valkyrie whose sole existence was to prevent Ardyn from entering the afterlife. I would accompany him through the years until another chosen King of light arrives. No choice was given to me, but I would have accepted the task set before me nonetheless. 

  
    Hearing that Ardyn was forever cursed as the scourge’s host and his only release was death yet again but by the hands of the next chosen King….I could not let him face that alone. I knew Ardyn and what he had strived for. To be executed by the people he loved and then curse to be the very darkness he had battled to eradicate would destroy him. The very essence of who he was. I wanted to be there for him, even if I was part of the reason he would not be able to find rest in death. Even if he came to curse my name, I wouldn’t abandon him. For how could I, when he is the other half of my soul. 

  
    I did not praise Bahamut for giving me more time with Ardyn because I had Astral knowledge. Albeit not as expansive as an Astral but enough to know that Bahamut was not blameless for Ardyn’s fate. That steps could have been taken by him to prevent Ardyn from contaminating his soul and making him the heart of the scourge.That Bahamut was more than just the Astral that blessed his family. My disdain for the Astrals is only a little less than Ardyn’s. Their knowledge giving me both sides of the story all too clearly to place all the blame on them.

    For many many years, through several ages, I have served as Ardyn’s Valkyrie and companion. Always capturing his soul and returning it to the mortal realm whenever death overcomes his body. It isn’t often his flesh fails since the plasmodium miasma works hard on keeping its host alive but Ardyn has ever been one to push the limits. In the beginning, after awakening from a millennia long slumber, he tested the truth of his immortality often.

    Through our immortal years together our relationship has waxed and waned. Going from deeply intimate lovers to independent companions to friends and back again. What has never changed though is Ardyn’s focus on ending his cursed existence while also taking revenge upon his descendants. He could not be persuaded from his goal. The wrong that was done to him and to me was too much for him to forgive. The darkness finally found a nitch in Ardyn’s soul in which to feed upon. 

     Truthfully I did not press the matter. I no longer cared for the mortal realm, all I wanted was for Ardyn to be released. I keep to my tasks making sure he does not bring the world to darkness too soon and he doesn’t pass into the next realm, but I don’t extend myself further. My main focus is being a companion in Ardyn’s existence as an immortal. A fate that should have never been his. Now with the end of his toil almost here, I have decided to make records of our time together. For Ardyn and I’s story also be made known. 


	2. Memoir #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood memory. A fill for FFXV OC week. SFW

“Ria?”

   Valeria blocks out the worried call of her name, well not even her name. He only seemed capable of using the nickname he himself bestowed upon her. Anger increasing from the slight irritation Valeria closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Counting down from ten she slowly lets out the held breath and thinks back to a life lesson her Uncle taught her.

****

   _“Valeria look at me please,” uncle Jabir said in a stern but kind tone. Twelve-year-old Valeria slowly looked up from the deep inspection she had been giving the ground at her feet. Biting her cheek she waited obediently for him to continue._

_Uncle Jabir let out a soft sigh after seeing her worried face. “Valeria, you are a healer priestess in training now. Everything you do is a reflection of our temple, our family but more importantly of the goddess Eos. Because of this, you need to control your impulses and desires. People will look to you for direction and comfort in the future, and what they need to see is someone they can trust. You-”_

_“But uncle! It is so unfair,” Valeria interrupted, unable to hold back her opinion on the matter. “That boy was being mean. Stealing my supplies and messing up my work. He was also calling me names! I couldn’t just let him get away with that!” She was breathing hard now, a roller coaster of emotions driving her words. Quite the opposite of what her uncle had just advised._

_Uncle Jabir laid a hand on her shoulder, “I will give you that what that boy did was wrong but it is also not your place to deliver punishment. Instead of pinning his face down in a pile of Chocobo excrement Valeria, the right thing would have been seeking out an elder for help. Which I would have gladly obliged. It would have added a little fun to my visit here.” Uncle grinned at his last sentence, losing his grip on providing a stern lecture to his headstrong niece._

_The smile though made Valeria feel worst. The full weight of the shame at acting out and disappointing her uncle weighed heavy on her chest. Tears forming slowly as she accepted the truth of his words. She hated to think that her most favorite uncle was disappointed in her. The man who she looked up to as a mentor and friend, of all people was the one to catch her in such a deplorable act. Knowing she was unable to speak without losing control of her tears, Valeria simply nodded in acknowledgment of his words. Eyes once more cast down._

_“Now, now, little Val. Don’t look so downtrodden. This is just an opportunity to learn a lesson and move on. I have no doubt you will learn to carry yourself well as a priestess. I have a technique you can use when you find yourself in a situation where you feel like you are losing control. Would you like to hear it?”_

_Wounded pride soothed somewhat by his encouraging words Valeria looked up giving a hopeful smile. More than willing to listen to any advice her uncle had. Seeing her smile once again, the frustration and melancholy melting away, uncle Jabir gives his own wide smile. Pulling her close as if to impart a secret._

_“Now I have used this technique many times. Often when discussing politics with your father it has saved us from becoming heathens,” he said with a chuckle, Valeria joining in, knowing full well how her father and him ‘discussed’ politics. “Now when I feel my emotions building up, I excuse myself from the situation or close my eyes, and take a deep breath. As I let it out I count down from ten. Nice and slow.” Uncle proceeded to demonstrate, encouraging Valeria to try it herself._

_Once they both finished, Valeria was indeed calmer. “Now usually I don’t have to count all the way to ten, but it does help collect my thoughts before a shove people face first into Chocobo turds.”_

    Remembering how they both had descended into giggles at her dear uncle’s comment Valeria smiled, eyes still closed. The anger and irritation ebbing away along with the fond memory. Ardyn had not maliciously ruined her experiment. He had simply swanned in, as usual, distracted by his own voice. It was just the fact that this was not the first time the young Lord interrupted her work and this time he actually drank it.

  “Oh good. Does that mean you have forgiven me Ria? I truly thought that was water. I mean you usually have your water glass there and it was clear. I am sorry.” Ardyn apologized. His voice now in front of Valeria as he settled into a seat across from her at her work table. “ I do think it was coming along well. I feel quite rejuvenated….But you know, now you do have time to join me for a ride. It is too late in the day to start again,” he implored not only with his voice but Valeria was sure, also his eyes. Those eyes more dangerous than a puppy’s eyes.

    For that reason Valeria kept her eyes closed as she pinched the brim of her nose. Releasing the last of her breath with a groan. “Ardyn. Sometimes I wonder if you are not actually five years younger than me. Did you not have land survey logs to finish with your father? And what about Gilgamesh and Sunniva?” Valeria said exasperatedly. No fight or energy left after watching her long labored work of trying to create a remedy drank right in front of her. Valeria opened her eyes and steadied a stare at him. It had no affect. 

   “Gil and my sister are busy with training for the rest of the day. My father released me from his clutches after I began to bend his ear to the gossip of the court. Seems my knowledge was not appreciated.” A smirk forming on his lips ruined his innocent facade. “Also I too have wondered if your birth year was marked wrong. You act more like a spinster than my great aunt. That’s why I am here, to take you out of this musty room and invigorate you with youth once again Ria.”

    Valeria tried her best to stay disgruntled. It had taken her forever to get the ingredients and the combo correct for the potion but Ardyn too charismatic. She also knew that once Ardyn had his mind set on something it was futile. The thought of riding a Chocobo for the rest of the day did sound enjoyable after laboring long hours… _just let it go._   

   Standing up abruptly without comment, only a roll of the eyes, Valeria leaves. Ardyn skipping up to her side. Happiness about his successful endeavor exuding out of him and spreading to the priestess. A genuine smile now on Valeria’s face as she walked down the hall with her friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames: Val, Ria  
> Birthdate: 2030 A.E.  
> Death/Age appearance: 30 years old
> 
> Accent/Voice: lilt to words from her use of Ancient Lucian in her use. Similar cadence to Ardyn. Medium range voice. 
> 
> Occupation: Healing Priestess of Eos before death. Currently, Bahamut’s Valkyrie messenger whose sole task is Ardyn. 
> 
> Skills: Swordsmanship, polearms, Astral magic, painting, minor healing
> 
> Strengths: Confident in abilities, dutiful, reliable, compassionate, easy laughter, humble, good listener/introvert, optimistic
> 
> Weaknesses: hides emotions/true feelings, shy/introvert, too trusting, impulsive, stubborn, low self-esteem, toughest critic on herself, prideful at times
> 
> Family: close family died during the Astral war and initial scourge outbreak. Distant family in the present world is the Auburnbrie line. Blood passes on Eos divine magic, weakened and spares after millenniums passing.
> 
> Appearance before death: the same body build and 6ft tall, dark brunette hair, same gray eyes, no wings. Clothing of gold and red signifying her as an Eos priestess.


End file.
